Truth or Dare Inuyasha Style
by Sakura Tsubari
Summary: A sleepover at Kagome's apartment in modern day Tokyo. Party games, relationships, what more could you want? MirSan, InuKag. R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Pervert in Purple

**Hello everyone, Sakura here! This is going to be a more comedic, rambling, fanfic, in comparison to my other ones, _The Problem With the Well _and _Recognition. _Don't expect too much of a plot, but it does have some structure... sort of... InuKag, most likely. Please enjoy, and I love feedback! Sakura, signing out.**

Chapter One.

"Ok, everyone, let's all sit in a circle on the floor!" Kagome announced to her friends at the sleepover.

"Ok, fine," Inuyasha said, regretfully looking at the snack bar.

"Come on, Inuyasha, it's really not that hard to walk five steps," said Miroku. "Sango! You coming?"

"Just a minute!" A door opened down the hallway of the small apartment and Sango stepped out in her pajamas. "So what are we doing, Kagome?"

"Truth or Dare! Who wants to start?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha groaned.

"I will," Miroku said, a lecherous glint in his eyes.

"No. You. Will. Not," Sango told the pervert in purple.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to say the rules," Kagome announced. "Anything goes, short of nudity and sexual intercourse." Miroku sighed regretfully.

"How about _I_ start," Sango said. Everyone nodded their approval. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare."

"Ok, then, let me think of one..." Sango thought. "I dare you to call- yes, _call, _not text- Sesshomaru and tell him that you love him."

"Dammit..." Kagome reluctantly took out her phone and searched her contacts list for Sesshomaru's number. _It was 528-185... um... 9. Yes, nine. _She dialed it, and everyone held their breath, trying not to burst out laughing as Kagome called the demon. "Sesshomaru? It's Kagome..." she said. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but... I love you." She immediately hung up, her face hot withembarrassment. Everyone released their pent up laughter and Miroku ended up rolling on the floor, unable to speak for the hysterics that were gripping him. Sango joined him in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, Inuyasha, it's your turn," Kagome told the hanyou after everyone had calmed down. "Truth or dare?"

Inuyasha warily replied in a slightly shaky voice, "Um, truth..."

"Ok, then, I'll ask you a question. Do you have a crush on me?" She secretly hoped that the answer was yes.

"Um, I'd prefer to answer that in private..." the half-demon answered.

"You have to answer now, it's part of the rules."

"Fine... Yeah, I do." Inuyasha immediately turned and faced the wall, conscious of the group staring at him. Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha, it's your turn now," Sango told the hanyou.

"Okay," he said, still red in the face. "Um... Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... um... exorcize Shippo!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean!" Kagome said to the half-demon. "It would kill Shippo!"

"Ok, fine... Miroku, how about you run around the block twice in Kagome's old school uniform; you know, the green and white one?"

"Okay!" Miroku grinned. "I'll go change now, just wait a sec." Miroku walked into Kagome's bedroom down the hall.

"You know, Inuyasha, you probably shouldn't have made _that _Miroku's dare... You know how perverted he is, he probably _wants_ to wear Kagome's clothes," Sango said to the hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2: Pin the Tail on the What?

**For those of you who aren't familiar with the Japanese terms for some of the words used in Inuyasha, here's a little guide:**

**Yokai/Youkai- Demon**

**Hanyo/Hanyou- Half-demon**

**Osuwari- Sit**

**Shikon no tama- Shikon jewel**

**Miko- priestess**

**Hoshi- monk**

**Taijiya- demon slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Oh yeah..." said Inuyasha.

Miroku walked back into the small living room, his face coated in sweat from running. "Did I miss anything?" he said with a grin.

"Nope," Sango replied. "And now it's your turn to dare someone."

"Ok," he said. "Now, who hasn't gone yet?... Sango! Truth or dare?"

_Either way, it's gonna be embarrassing... _Sango thought. "Um... truth?"

"If you had a choice, would you date me or Inuyasha?"

_This is basically telling everyone who I like! _she thought yet again. But she knew what her answer was and she said it with no hesitation. "You."

"Yay! Sango, will you go out with me?"

"Um... sure, but isn't this a bit... sudden?"

"Yup, but I want to go out with you. Is Thursday at three okay?

"Yeah."

"Okay, everyone, enough with the relationship talk!" Kagome interrupted. "It's time to play "Pin the Tail on the Inuyasha!"

"W-w-what? Hey!" Inuyasha asked.

"To play, first we have to convince Inuyasha to be cooperative."

"Oh, so we're using the actual Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. And you should probably go change; you don't want to be wearing my old school uniform all day, Miroku," Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome, you can't do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed at the woman.

"Oh yes, I can! Do you need a little... help... being persuaded?"

"No, and you can't go taping little doggie tails to my ass!"

"I bet I can convince you in less than five syllables. Do you know how?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Yes, I would. O..."

"Hey!"

"Su..."

"Stop it!"

"Wa..."

"Kagome!"

"RI!" Inuyasha crashed to the floor, his head buried in the carpet. "Nygh..."

"Are you convinced now?"

"H-hai, Kagome..."

"Ok, anyway, it doesn't matter, I wasn't going to actually use you anyway... Sango? In my bedroom there's a large cardboard cutout of Inuyasha. Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure!" Sango disappeared down the hall again and emerged with a life-sized cardboard replica of Inuyasha. "Here it is!"

"Ok, thanks! Miroku!"

"Yeah?" came a voice from the bathroom.

"Are you done changing yet?"

"Yeah."

"Will you come out now?"

"Sure." Miroku stepped out of the bathroom, his hands behind his back.

"Miroku, can you set up this cardboard Inuyasha statue-thing?"

"Yeah, just let me get something to eat first," he said while inching off to the kitchen.

"That man..."


	3. Chapter 3: Video Camera

**This chapter contains a spoiler on the second Inuyasha move, Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Just thought I'd let you know! Also, if you are getting confused on the time and place, this story takes place in modern times and the gang (excluding Shippo or Kirara) is inside Kagome's apartment. Updates are when I feel inspired or have time, which is why I haven't updated in, like, forever. Any ideas for the next chapter?**

"Ok, while we wait for Miroku," said Kagome. "We should do another round of truth or dare!"

"Fine..." Inuyasha replied, looking uninterested.

"Sango, it's your turn, right?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, it is! Um... Kagome. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, remembering her embarrassing dare. She shuddered. Although Sesshomaru wasn't bad looking- far from it, actually- the powerful demon was too cold for her tastes. And she had her sights set on Inuyasha.

"Truth, hm? What was your first kiss like?" Sango asked, resting her chin on her hand, with her elbow propped up on the coffee table.

"It was really romantic... And scary... Sango, you remember, right? We were at the dream castle inside the mirror... Inuyasha's human side was sealed into Kaguya-hime's looking glass. He had transformed into his demon state and was struggling to control it. I was trying to help him and he was clawing at my shoulders, and so I kissed him for the first time to help his human side come back. You remember this, don't you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips as if he was remembering it too. Which he was, obviously.

"Kagome, it's your turn."

"Ok. Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and kiss Miroku. Not a peck on the cheek, but, like, _kiss _him. And make sure you do it out here, where we can see."

"Do I have to?" Sango pleaded.

"Yes." Kagome smirked and leaned back against the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. A look of deep satisfaction spread across her face.

"No..."

"Yes."

"No! Please, Kagome?"

"Do it, Sango."

"Fine... Oi! Miroku!"

"Yeah?" the monk called from the small kitchen.

"Come out here for a sec."

"Okay." He walked through the double sliding doors that separated the kitchen from the hallway, and into the living room. Sango stood up.

"What was it you want-" He was stopped by the crash of Sango's lips on his. He closed his eyes, but his hand eventually found its way to her butt, and the makeout session was ended with the connection of Sango's hand and Miroku's face. A red mark appeared on the monk's cheek.

"That was good," Kagome said, satisfied. Inuyasha put down the video camera.

"You- you filmed it?" Sango asked, appalled.

"Every bit." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha, can I have the camera, please? I want to post this on Youtube."

"Sure." He tossed her the camera.

"You wouldn't dare..." Sango whispered incredulously.

"I would dare..."

"Don't be cruel."

"I'm gonna do it." Kagome got up and started walking in slo-mo to the bedroom, her movements highly exaggerated.

"Give. Me. The. Camera."

"No, thank you." Kagome said, a sly smile on her face.

"Give me the damn camera!"

"I don't think I will..." Kagome rushed into her bedroom and locked the door, laughing. Sango raced after her, but ended up staring at a locked door, yelling,"GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!" Miroku, who didn't seem to care if it was posted or not, leaned against the doorframe, armed crossed and mouth smiling. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was raiding the pantry for instant noodles.

**So, what'd you think? Any ideas for the next chapter? Should I introduce Sesshy? Please review or PM me! Thanks! Expect the next chappie in less than two weeks. R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shikon no Pinata

**Thank you to everyone who contributed ideas! Now enter... the pinata. And possibly Fluffy-sama. Dun dun dun... :)**

While Kagome was in her bedroom posting the kiss/slap video on Youtube, and Sango was staring at the door, looking defeated, Miroku was getting the thing he had been holding behind his back. It was round, pink, and the size of a laptop. He also, while in the kitchen, had grabbed a large wooden kitchen spoon. Kagome walked out of the bedroom, and Sango stood up. "Did you actually post it?" she asked demandingly.

"Yeah, I did. It has over a hundred views already!"

"Really?" Miroku asked, looking interested now.

"Yeah! It has a couple comments, too."

"What do they say?" Sango asked instantly.

"Let me read you a few. One said, 'OMG! So funny! ROFL!'" Sango sank to the floor in embarrassment.

"Another said, 'LMFAO!' And the third one said, "Hoshi-sama, you would do well to restrain yourself.' That was from taiyoukai376."

"Don't tell me... Sesshomaru saw it?"

"I think so."

"ARG..."

"Well, well, let's not cry over spilled milk!" Miroku said lightly. "Anyway, I have another party game!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Shikon no Pinata!"

"What?" came Inuyasha's muffled voice from the kitchen cupboard.

"I said, Shikon no Pinata! Wait, what are you doing in the cabinet above the stove, Inuyasha?"

"Um... Searching for ninja food..."

"Haven't you already eaten your way through the whole snack bar?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha climbed out of the cupboard and landed neatly on the tiled kitchen floor.. "So what?"

"Nothing... But could you be so kind as to set up the pinata?"

"Sure." Inuyasha got the pinata from Miroku and hung it up on the living room ceiling.

"Shouldn't we clear the room?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," replied Kagome. "Inuyasha, you're the strongest, could you push the couch up against the wall?"

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"Because you ate all the food in my cabinets."

"Fine..." He pushed the couches against the wall and turned the TV off.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer filled with large wooden spoons. "I don't own a baseball bat, Sota still has all of them, but a kitchen spoon would work just fine!" She picked the largest of the spoons up and handed it to Sango. "You go first."

"Don't you need to blindfold me?"

"Oh yeah. I'll grab a piece of cloth from my bedroom." She headed down the hall. Several minutes later, she emerged with a blue bandana with a checkerboard pattern. She tied it on Sango's head, making to obscure all view of the pinata. "Can you see anything, Sango?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Ok, then! I'm gonna spin you and try to aim you in the right direction. Please... don't destroy any walls or something." Kagome smiled and started spinning Sango. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five!" She turned Sango so that she was facing the pinata that looked remarkably like the Shikon Jewel. She released Sango's shoulders and told her that she could hit it now. Sango did. "Miroku, it's your turn now!"

"Ok, Kagome!" Kagome tossed the bandana and kitchen spoon to Inuyasha. "You tie it", she said. "I don't trust that pervert." Inuyasha tied it and spun Miroku. The monk spun into a wall and landed on a couch. "Oops..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!"

"I didn't mean to, Kagome!"

"Apologize to Miroku!"

"Sorry, Miroku!" the hanyou called over his shoulder. A voice drifted from the couch cushions. "It's okay..."

**Sorry if you were hoping for a Sesshy entrance... Next chapter, I promise this time! XP**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Fluffy!

**Like I said, I will be introducing Sesshy in this chapter! Let's see what will happen. Mua ha ha ha ha...**

Sango helped the monk off of the couch.

"Thank you, Sango," he said, and stood up, still blindfolded.

"Anytime, Hoshi-sama." she replied.

"Let's try that again. Sango, how about _you _spin Miroku!" Kagome told the taijiya.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't do anything perverted," she said, staring pointedly at the monk.

"I'm innocent!" he said, looking playfully mortified.

"No, you're not. I'll spin you now, so get ready!"

"I'm ready for anything from you, Sango." The monk smiled seductively.

"Stop it, you lecherous monk." Sango put her hands on the hoshi's shoulders and said,"Ok, I'm gonna spin you now. One... Two... Three... Four... Five!"

The demon slayer stopped Miroku in front of the pinata.

"Ok, feel free to hit it anytime!" she said. The monk aimed... and hit a certain inu-hanyou in the face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What was that for, you _baka_ monk?"

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"

"It still hurt!"

"I apologize for hitting you in the face, Inuyasha!" he insisted.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back towards the monk. "Never mind about it."

Just then, the doorbell rang. **(AN: Guess who!) **Kagome went to answer it, as it was her apartment. "Hello?" she said warily. "This is Higurashi Kagome..."

"Higurashi-san, I must speak with you in private." came the voice from the tall man at the door. He was muscular, with long, silky white hair drawn back in a simple ponytail that reached his waist. His pale skin seemed to be made of porcelain, with no blemishes or wrinkles at all. A cobalt crescent moon was on his forehead, and two magenta stripes were on each cheek. His unforgiving golden eyes betrayed no emotion or thoughts. All in all, he was a perfect human being. **(AN: Youkai, actually! XD) **

"Sesshomaru-sama..." said Kagome slowly.

"I said, I must speak with you in private, Higurashi-san. Must you force me to repeat myself? And, stop staring at me like I'm some rare caged animal."

"Okay, come in."

"Thank you, Higurashi-san." The demon stepped onto the threshold and removed his shoes. "Will you please escort this Sesshomaru to your bedroom?" he asked coldly and politely.

"H-hai..." Kagome said shakily. "This way..." She called to her friends,"Please excuse me for a sec!"

"Okay, Kagome!" replied Sango. Miroku nodded. Inuyasha, who had started fuming over the arrival of his heartily disliked half-brother, ignored her. Then, the miko and taiyoukai entered Kagome's small bedroom. Kagome shut the folding door so that no-one could hear them. "So, what do you want, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Answers," he replied mysteriously in his typical monotone. "Answers, as to why the _hell_ you called me earlier this afternoon!"

Kagome started at this sudden outburst from the normally indifferent demon. "Uhh..."

"I want answers, Kagome," his voice now back to normal. "And I am very good at getting them." His face got closer to the small miko's, who was sitting on the corner of the bed.

**Bua ha ha ha ha... Cliffhangers rule! I bet you're gonna kill me now. *hides***


	6. Chapter 6: That Was Awkward

**Thank you SO MUCH, those of you who review regularly! I love reviews, and it makes me feel like this story is popular. XD**

**Anyone know a good dare for Sesshy? I've had a request from someone to dare him.**

"So, I want answers. And you are going to give them to me." Sesshomaru leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're making too much of a deal over this. It was just a dare from Sango-chan." _Jeez, he's making himself at home in my bedroom!_

"Then, tell me why-" The demon was cut off by Sango throwing open the door and saying, "Everything okay in here, Kagome-chan?"

"We're fine, Sango-chan! We were just finishing up, too. Right, Sesshomaru-sama?" the miko said with a stare at the stoic inu-youkai.

"Yes, we were just finishing up," he said cooly. He met Kagome's eyes, as if to say, _We'll finish this later, miko._

"Ok, then!" Sango said, and closed the door. She opened it again suddenly and exclaimed, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Kagome-chan, Inuyasha is at the cupboards again."

"Damn the hanyou," she said, and got off of the bed and stretched. She walked through the door and said, "Sesshomaru-sama, you coming?"

"Hn," the taiyoukai said, and got off of the bed. He exited the room, and strode out of the apartment nonchalantly, shutting the door behind him.

"That was awkward," Kagome stated after Sesshomaru had left.

"How so?" Miroku asked.

"Well, first he barges into my house and asks to talk with me, then he wants to do it in my bedroom-"

"He wanted to do _that?_"

"Shut it, you dirty-minded lecher."

"Sorry! That's what it sounded like!"

"Never mind... What I meant was, he wanted to TALK with me in my bedroom."

"Oh.."

"Then, he started acting all weird and demanding answers from me, and that's when you burst in, Sango."

"Aw, man, just when it was getting good..." the taijiya said, sighing. "Hey, you know what, we should call him again and dare him!"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"That would only further my embarrassment! Besides, you have no idea how hard it was to look him in the face after that dare you gave me..."

"Still, it would be funny! We could lure him back here saying that you want to talk with him or something, and when he gets here, we could force him to be dared," Sango pressed on.

"But.."

"Come on!"

"Fine..."

"Ok, I'll text him. No wait- you need to text him so it seems more believable."

"Okay." Kagome retrieved her phone from underneath the coffee table, where it had ended up after the "Call Sesshomaru" dare. She searched her contacts list for Sesshomaru. She clicked his number when she found it, and texted the inu-youkai. "Oh, yeah, Inuyasha, get out of my cabinets, you gluttonous dog!" The hanyou whimpered and complied.

**Dun dun dun... I wonder if Sesshy will fall for it? Like before, anyone know a good dare for our favorite taiyoukai? I seriously have no idea what his dare should be...**


	7. Chapter 7: Fluffy Captured!

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in over two weeks. Feel free to yell at me because I know I needed to update, like, a week and a half ago. Review, and enjoy, though! This chapter's long(er) to compensate for the wait. I was going to post this yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in.**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome texted Sesshomaru, saying,

_Um, Sesshomaru-sama? I'm ready to give you the answers you want now... I'll try to make sure Sango won't bother you again! Text back._

_-Kagome Higurashi_

The taiyoukai replied,

_I'll be right there, miko. I want my answers._

_-Sesshomaru_

As soon as Sesshomaru replied, Sango moved around the apartment in a flurry of activity. She removed all signs of her and Miroku's presence, and stuffed Inuyasha's stuff in one of the recently emptied cabinets. She, along with the monk and hanyou, set up a trap in the couch cushions that somehow triggered and made one stuck to the couch when sat upon.

Kagome had no idea that Sango was so good with mechanics and whatnot. As soon as they were finished, Miroku hid under the couch, Inuyasha in the cabinets with his stuff (and the remaining food), and Sango behind the television cabinet. When Kagome looked around, she couldn't see any of them.

"Perfect!" she called out. Kagome sat on the safe section of the couch and waited for the doorbell to ring. She folded her hands on her lap.

As it happens, the doorbell did not ring. Sesshomaru simply opened the door and invited himself in. Kagome stood up, walked over to him, and invited him to sit on the couch as they talked.

He ignored her, but did sit on the couch. However, he sat on the wrong section of the couch, the one that didn't trigger when sat upon. _No, you weren't supposed to do that! _Kagome thought.

She sat down on the other couch, the one that Miroku was under. "Um, so, what's your question?"

"First, why did you set a trap that triggers when sat upon under the other cushion of this couch?"

Kagome started. "W-why would I do that?"

"To trap me for one reason or another, obviously. Next question. Why is the monk under the couch you are sitting upon?"

"The answer to that question is, I don't know."

"Why is the annoying taijiya behind the television cabinet?"

"The same reason that Miroku is under the couch I'm sitting on."

"Hmph. Miko, I cannot seem to get a straight answer out of you, but there is one last question. Why is that _baka _hanyou in your kitchen cabinets?"

"For food, obviously. He's been in there all day."

"Hmph," Sesshomaru repeated. He stood up and strode to the door in one fluid movement- and a weighted net came crashing down upon him, along with part of the ceiling. "Oops..." Sango called out from behind the television. "I didn't mean to break the ceiling, too..."

"I didn't know you had set up a weighted net trap too!" Kagome exclaimed. "Ingenious!"

"Thanks, Kagome-chan! Now, what to do about the demon on the floor..." Sango scooched out from behind the television and walked over to Sesshomaru, who had moved himself into an upright position.

"This Sesshomaru will not be humiliated by such worthless humans!" He tried to stand up, only to have a barrier of blue light enfold him and knock him to the ground again.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome said apologetically. Sango giggled. "I got Miroku to create a barrier thingamajig around the net so that you couldn't get out."

"Yeah, but I have a net in my house?"

"Yup. I found it buried deep in your closet."


End file.
